The power of a cherry blossom
by laineymar432
Summary: An OC dies in our world, and is given a mission by Yami. Naruto has been executed, sasuke has been named as 6th hokage to be. the OC is implanted into the body of Sakura haruno, and is charged with saving the akatsuki from death, and getting revenge for naruto's death. I know I suck at summaries. This is my first fan-fic, please take it easy on me . R&R *I don't own anything*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I never used to wonder what it would be like to die, but when you are staring down a semi-truck, like a deer caught in the headlights, you can't help but think how pathetic a way it is to go out. It was even my fault that I'm in this position in the first place, I saw the head lights coming, I heard the roar or the engine, I _knew_ that truck was there. So why did I even consider stepping out onto that road? Did I think I could make it across in time? Did I think they guy would stop just because something is in the road? Did I even think he _could_? Any way you look at it, it's all my fault that my body is laying here. Yea that's right, I said BODY, why you ask? Well that's simple. I'm dead, there's no two ways about it, my body is laying there 10 feet away from the semi-truck in a mangled and broken mess. While I stand, or well float I guess, not even 5 feet away watching as the trucker panics and cries for help. Oddly enough, I don't really feel anything, but I guess that's good, if I felt the pain from being hit, I don't know what I'd do.

Looking around I couldn't really see any white light or anything. _So what, am I damned here to this boring ass place, doomed to wander for eternity?_ As soon as that thought flit through my mind, I could feel this tugging sensation along my legs. Curious I look down… but there's nothing there. _What the hell? What was tha- _My thoughts were quickly cut off as I was suddenly wrenched off the ground and into the air. Then everything went black.

_What happened? Where am I? _I wonder as I lazily drift through the dark abyss.

"You are in limbo little one." Said a deep silky voice, in a rather bored tone.

"What are you talking about? What is limbo? Why am I here?" I practically scream. I was terrified, yet surprisingly curious about the darkness that surrounded my body like a soft down blanket.

"Limbo is a world under my control, a place where lost souls come to be judged, and sent to back into the rebirth cycle."

"You're world? Who are you? And what do you mean 'be judged' does that mean I can't leave here?" I growled out, suddenly furious that some random ass person was going to start judging me and my life.

The voice merely chuckled before replying to my questions, "I am Yami little one, and yes ordinarily you would be judged, and sent to rebirth. But for you little one, I have a special request."

"Special request?" _why would a god want me to do something for him? _She wondered.

"Yes, I needed someone who knows this world like the back of their hand. Someone I could place into this world and accept that I cannot control what happens. I have watched you for a while, and you have such love for the people that I need to be saved the most. There are those that you will not be able to save or help no matter what you do, and there will be those that cannot be saved at any costs whatsoever. Where I wish to send you will mean lots of death by your hands alone. Are you capable of doing what I ask of you and fulfilling my request?" Yami stated.

To say I was stunned would be a major understatement. Go to another world, save people, _KILL _people? Ok, I have to admit that last one is enticing. I mean come one, who would pass up permission to kill people? That's badass, but the other things… that's a tough one. _ How can I be trusted to do what he asks of me? I guess it couldn't hurt to accept, that way I won't have to be judged or be forced to live on earth again. _

"I accept your offer sir, but if I may, what is this world that I have to fix?" I whisper.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." He chuckled, clearly amused. "Now go, and right the wrongs of that world." With that I feel the familiar tugging on my legs as I am pulled back into darkness.

**Meanwhile in Konoha hospital**

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" screamed a petite black haired woman running through the halls like a mad woman.

"WHAT?!" shouted an extremely angry blonde woman.

"It's Sakura, milady. She's waking up." Panted the black haired woman.

"Oh? Good, I will go check on her myself Shizune. I want you to go grab the Uchiha. He will want to see his old team mate before she is banished." Said Tsunade as she marched through the halls. "Sakura will surely cause us many problems if she is not dealt with soon." She added as an afterthought.

"Yes milady." Shizune whispered sadly.

**With Sakura**

Groggily I opened my eyes and take in my surroundings. Judging by all the machines and the harsh chemical smell in the air. But why am I here? I wonder as I look out the window to see a beautiful view of grass lined in rose bushes, with the beautiful baby blue sky making it seem like life is okay.

**Who the hell are you?**

My eyes widen as I whip my head around to see who was talking to me. "Who's there?" I ask the empty room suspiciously.

**I'm in your head you fucking idiot.**

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot?!" I shouted out loud.

**You obviously, considering you're the one who doesn't seem to understand that shouting to yourself will make people think you're insane.**

_Okaaaay, you still didn't answer my question. Who the hell are you? Why are you in my head?_ I truly wanted to know. Where the hell did Yami send me, and why do I have a fucking voice in my head.

**Well, I could ask you the same thing, who the hell are **_**you**_**? Why are **_**you **_**in Sakura's body?**

_What are you talking about? I'm in my body, and who the hell is Sakura? I sure as hell don't have to give you my name._

**No, you are not in your own body. This was Sakura's body, but I haven't felt her in quite a while. I don't particularly care what your name really is either, you're in her body, so as far as I am concerned you are now Sakura. Now stop talking to me, there're people coming. Oh and by the way, you can just call me inner. **

"Yea whatever." I grumble under my breath as I hear the door open. Looking up I was surprised by the woman before me. She was tall with long blonde hair pulled into two low ponytails. The woman was wearing a yukata styled top that just barely covered her massive breasts, loose black capris, and black sandals. She has a small blue diamond on her forehead right between her eyebrows. _Why the hell does this woman look like a Naruto character?! What the hell is going on?_

"How are you feeling Sakura?" the woman asked, while picking up a chart at the end of my bed.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Do you not remember anything at all?" the woman asked with a look of suspicion crossing her face.

**You stupid girl, you're supposed to act like Sakura now. You can't hope to stay in this body without acting the part. You **_**are **_**Sakura and Sakura is **_**you.**_

_ Then what do you suggest I do? I have no idea what happened, and I certainly don't know who this woman is or who this Sakura person is. _Although the woman in front of me was oddly familiar, I highly doubt that the world of Naruto is actually real…. Is it?

***sigh* Girl you are a pain in my ass, you obviously know who Tsunade is, and you seem to know an awful lot about this world and its inhabitants. So why don't you use that information to your benefit? Though you seem rather genuine about not knowing what happened to put you in the hospital.**

_You do realize that by calling me a pain in your ass, you're calling yourself a pain in my ass as well? And of course I don't know what happened, as far as I know, Sakura was never put into a coma at all during the series. _I quietly mumble to myself, as I gaze out the window. Pointedly avoiding Tsunade's stern gaze, as I sorted through my thoughts.

**I will help you then, only because I value my existence and really do not want to be snuffed out just quite yet. You see, Sakura was out on a mission to bring back that duck-ass Uchiha. During the mission however, things went badly for you. You ended up being caught in a sort of modified Tsukiyomi. You were not forced to endure gruesome illusions, instead you were forced into a dreamless comatose state. Which is about when she disappeared and you took her place. **

_Wow…all that happened? How though…what went wrong in the story to change it so drastically? _Deciding that my best source for information would be the woman standing at my bed side, I turn and look Tsunade in the eyes, "How long have I been out Shishou? What happened?"

Eyeing me curiously, Tsunade replies, "One month. That's how long you've been out, and what happened is that you ran into Itachi Uchiha. He used his mangekyo to force you into a coma, while making you believe that it was Sasuke who attacked you and Naruto. Naruto refused to accept this as a fact and has henceforth been put to death by none other than Sasuke himself."

What? Naruto was dead? Executed by Sasuke no less? How could they do this? How could _Tsunade_ agree to this? Is this what Yami wanted me to do? Right all the wrongs that have happened here? Suddenly furious, I turn to glare at Tsunade, "How could you. How could you let that bastard kill Naruto? He was like a son to you! He was going to become Hokage one day!" Suddenly I stop my rant as a thought runs through my head. _Wasn't Naruto the son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage? _Wide eyed my glare turns murderous at that thought. "What would Minato say if he knew what you've done?"

"What are you talking about Sakura? What does it matter to you what the fourth would say?" Tsunade replies, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

"You heard me _Shishou._" I spat back. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me, do the elders know? How about the village? Do they know who his parents were? Or are they all too busy celebrating the death of a _demon_ to care?"

"Since you very clearly are feeling better, I want you packed and out of this village by sundown. If you are not gone by then, I will personally send out every available ninja in this village to hunt you down and kill you where you stand." Tsunade stated furiously. She threw down the medical charts on my bed and marched to the door, "Get the hell out of my hospital, right now." She said quietly, as she slammed the door shut, breaking it off the hinges in her anger.

_Well shit. _I thought as I forced myself off of the bed and out the door. I quietly walked through the halls of the hospital. I managed to get out of there without having to speak to anyone thankfully, though it was odd being ignored. It was as if everyone had me labled as a traitor, and unworthy to speak to. I was lost in my thoughts as I let my feet guide me home. Suprisingly enough I managed to find my way home without any problems. I guess my feet automatically knew where to go even though I have never actually been here.

The apartment building wasn't very big, just a two story building with about four apartments all together. I was apartment number three. Digging around in my pockets, I found a set of keys on a simple split-ring. After unlocking the door, I step inside only to be greeted by an empty silence. The apartment was very empty and bleak, covered with a thick layer of dust. Looking around, I noticed that there wasn't even any furniture in the house. Walking over to the bedroom, I open the creaky door and peer inside. There in the corner was a dingy twin sized bed, a beat up old night stand, and a picture of the old team 7. There wasn't even a closet in this room.

I wander over to the night stand, curious to see if it was just as empty as the rest of this place. Bending down, I grab the cold metal handle and pull. The drawer opens smoothly, revealing a couple scrolls, and a beat up old backpack. The ones on top were newer than the others, but obviously treated with the same care as the others. Pulling out one of the newer scrolls, I lay it on the bed and gently unroll it. Inside there was a bunch of strange symbols and designs that, at first, make no sense to me whatsoever. But as I study the odd markings more, as if on instinct, I realize that this is a certain type of sealing scroll, meant to store items such as clothing, food, and money. Surprised at the sudden knowledge, I push it to the back of my mind for later analysis, as I reach back into the drawer and pull out the bag. After filling the backpack with all of the scrolls, I sling it over my shoulder and pick up the photo of team seven. Smiling at the adorable foxlike boy, I rip the picture so that I held nothing more than the corner with a grinning Naruto in it. I pocket the picture and turn to leave the depressing bedroom, stopping at the door as a thought crosses my mind.

_Hey inner, am I able to use fire jutsu? Even though this place is so empty I don't feel like leaving anything behind._

**Hahaha I never thought you would ask. **Grinning like a complete idiot, inner showed me a couple hand signs. **There use those and take a deep breath, release it when you finish the signs. Your body and chakra already know what to do. And I wager after time, you will remember everything **_**you **_**can do.**

Following inner's directions, I perform all of the hand signs perfectly while sucking in a deep breath. Once I finish the signs, I release my breath straight at the apartment. Feeling a strange power surge up through my lungs and out my mouth, becoming a massive ball of fire. Devouring the apartment building in one hit. Turning on my heel, I face the massive gates, and subconsciously push chakra into the soles of my feet. Crouching down, I feel my muscles coil and release as I spring forward appearing at the gates in a flash. Slowing, I take a deep breath and take that final step through, leaving Konoha behind me. Flashes of my past flip through my mind, showing me the life I have replaced. Determination courses through my body as Sakura's memories of Naruto begin to surface. _I promise you Sakura, where ever you are. We __**will **__avenge Naruto. _I think as memories of jutsu and training appear, re-engraving themselves in my mind. As if she was accepting me and my resolve, giving to me everything she knows and has learned, to help in my quest for revenge. "Thank you." I whisper as I think to myself. _You and I are one now, Sakura. You are me, and I am you. You will not be forgotten as I take my role in becoming you. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The discovery of a Kekkei Genkai**

After having traveled for hours, I found a small clearing where I could rest. In the clearing, there was not much to be seen. Plenty of trees surrounded it, with little grass, and many weeds on the ground. Sighing, I stopped my running, and started to set up camp. I decided against making a fire, since I still wasn't very far from Konoha. Anyone traveling nearby could easily see a fire, especially if they have started hunting me and are searching for it as well. _Hey, inner. What do you think I should do? I have no idea how I would get to the Akatsuki, let alone save them, as Yami wants me to do. And I really __**really **__have no idea how I'm going to take revenge for Naruto either. _

**Sakura. You really should calm down and think about one thing at a time. First if you want to get to the Akatsuki, you should think about what you know about them. Use your head. Figure out where they have been sighted most and go from there.**

_ Holy shit… that was actually really helpful and smart... thank you inner._

**Of course, I don't want to die anytime soon. I have to help keep your ass alive. **

Taking inner's advice, I sat down with my back against a tree and started to meditate. I closed my eyes and went back through my memories, remembering everything I know from this life and my last. I knew instantly that the Akatsuki were based out of Ame, but for some reason, I couldn't pull out of my head. Instead I could feel myself being pulled and led by my chakra, straight to my core. It was a surreal experience being at the core of my chakra. I felt as if I was floating through darkness straight toward a pulsing ball of blue light. The sudden urge to reach out and touch the energy hit me like a tidal wave. Unable to resist I lifted my arm and brushed my fingers along the chakra, I felt oddly warm and comforted instead of the expected pain from such raw power. My fingers brushed against something hard and cold, curious I wrapped my hand around the object, and I suddenly snapped back to reality.

Opening my eyes I sucked in a sharp breath of surprise. I could see every detail of anything I looked at, and I could remember it all just as clearly as if I was still looking at it in person. I gasped as my mind was barraged with the knowledge of every jutsu I had ever seen or even read about. I knew automatically that if I were to try any of them, I would master it on my first try. Exhaustion finally set in, as the surge of knowledge came to a stop. Not even bothering to crawl over to my tent, I stayed against my tree and let my eyes slip shut. Falling into a sweet oblivion.

**"Child… Come…need…only…you…" **

Jerking awake, I jumped up with a kunai in hand, prepared to attack if necessary. With a glance around the clearing, nothing seemed out of place. Sighing I sat back down against my tree to contemplate my next move. _What do I do from here? Where do I go now? _Grumbling I decided to pack up camp and move out. I couldn't stay in one place for very long. While pulling apart my unused tent, my headband slid down my face. Reaching up, I pulled the headband from its place across my eyes and flipped it around so I was staring at the metal plate. I slid my hand down my side and into the small pack on my right thigh. Pulling out a single kunai, I placed it on the smooth surface of my headband and purposefully dragged it across the symbol of the leaf. Marring the pristine surface with a single jagged scratch. Instead of placing the band back across my head in its proper place, I hung it loosely around my neck. Officially marking myself as a rouge missing-nin.

With my camp packed and all traces of me gone, I turned and faced the south. From where I was standing it will be a straight shot to Ame, home of the Akatsuki. At this distance, Ame is only a two day walk. A day and a half if I run. With a chakra powered jump, I flew through the trees at a speed matched only by the strongest of shinobi. Pushing chakra into my eyes, I managed to reactivate my Kekkei Genkai, though I had no idea what it even is, looks like…or does. The only thing I could possibly think of, is that it is similar to the Uchiha's sharingan and the Hyuuga's byakugan. But, I know I was not a part of either clan…so that raised the question of who I really am…and what I am capable of.

With those thoughts pushed to the side for now, I enjoyed my new sight as I ran through the trees, leaping gracefully from branch to branch. Like this, I could see almost 360° around myself. Pure crystal clear vision of everything, down to the tiniest detail. While at the same time, I realized that I can see the chakra of everything surrounding me. From the tiniest bit running through the veins of a leaf to the larger thicker streams rushing through the bodies of animals all around. Suddenly in an amazing mood I laughed out loud and began to sing one of my favorite songs, from before I died.

**With Zetsu – Akatsuki's spy**

While quietly running through the trees, headed back to the base, I decided to take a break at a nearby stream…if only to please my black side. He was quite the bastard when he didn't get his way. Why he had to be stuck with two personalities in one body, he would never know. After a few minutes spent by the stream, the bi-colored man was hit with a wonderfully delicious aroma. Following his nose about a quarter of a mile away, Zetsu came across a young woman with shocking pink hair jumping through the trees happily singing to herself.

Sotto nagareru

Shiroi

Kawaita kumo ga tooru

Hai iro no watashi wa

Tada jitto kiete iku no wo

Miteta

Her voice was haunting. So peaceful, serene, and full of emotion, yet empty and lifeless. And her scent, oh her scent. Cherry blossoms and ginger, with something dark and sinister lurking just under the surface. The woman had captured his full attention immediately. Both sides of himself became enraptured by her silently agreeing that they would never….no, _could never_ devour something so unique. Quickly consealing his presence, Zetsu followed after the woman. Curious as to what she was doing out here, singing so happily to herself.

Hoshi wo atsumete

Tsukuru suna no Oshiro ni

Watashi no sasayaka na inori

Koborete ochiru

Sono ashimoto wo

Machibuseta nami ga sarau

**With Sakura**

I knew the man was following me. I knew he was there the second he stopped by that stream not far back. I didn't attack the man, simply because he did not attack me either. I have no idea what he wanted or why he was there, but what can I say? I'm a curious girl, I want to know. Keeping my expression the same as before he appeared, I looked around myself searching for a clearing, not once pausing in my happy singing. Didn't want to give myself away too soon now did I.

**What do you think he wants? **

_ No idea, but I plan on finding out soon enough. So just stay quiet. I won't drop my guard that easily. _I quietly thought to inner. I smirked at the next part of my song, it was in English. The man following me would understand that one single part and nothing else. Gently letting my chakra flare up a second as I reactivated my new eyesight, I did not need to turn around to be able to see this man's face. Though once I finally got a look at my pursuer I was surprised to say the least, half of his body was white while the other was black, he has bright golden eyes and a mess of short choppy green hair. His body wrapped in a long black cloak with bright red clouds outlined in white printed all over.

_ Akatsuki. _Zetsu, if I remembered correctly, that's what his name is. Now more curious than ever I searched harder for a nice clearing to face him in, while I finished off my song.

A world of darkness

A world of silence

Kieka karu inori

Kaze ni aorarenagara

Sore demo tomori tsuzukete

Watashi ga ikudo mo motsure nagara

Hie yuku te de

Tsukuru suna no Oshiro wo

Machibuseta nami ga sarau

a-anata e

Finally I had found the perfect spot. A small clearing, only about 15 feet around. Grinning, I jumped down into the clearing and waited. I didn't have to wait too long as Zetsu was only a couple minutes behind myself. Before I knew it, I was standing on one edge of the clearing silently watching the man as he did the same, on the other side of the area.

"What is your **name little girl" **he asked.

It was weird hearing the two voices come from the man, but considering that Zetsu was basically split in half, it did not really bother me as much as it should have.

"My name is Sakura. Why are you following me Mr.?" I asked, purposefully not letting him know that I knew who he was. I mean come on, letting an S-class criminal know that you know who he is, isn't exactly the smartest thing when you've never met before and he isn't in the bingo book.

"Sak**ura, how…** fitting. Tell us** why are you **out here all **alone?" **

_Ugh now that I think about it, it's creepy that they are so in sync. _I thought to my inner. One side, I assume it's his white side, has a sweet and soft voice. While the other black side, has a deep and gravel-y voice that makes my hair stand on end.

"I was forced to flee my village, incase you haven't noticed, I _am _a rouge ninja." I growled. I do not like having to point out the obvious. This man is the Akatsuki's spy. He should know to pay attention to a potential enemy.

"You're right, **we did notice. What we meant, **was, why is someone **so fucking loyal **to her village, be forced to flee. **I bet you did something horrible, didn't you. **Now now, Zet, you really shouldn't be that rude. **Shut the fuck up, I want to know what she did." **Zetsu said as he started to argue with himself. Sakura just watched the two argue before voicing her reply.

"I haven't done anything yet. They chased me from the village after I learned how fucked up they truly are. Trust me, once I am able to. I will show that _village_," she spat venom and hatred filling her voice, "I will show them exactly why they shouldn't be allowed to live on this world any longer. They deserve to face what they have created. That village will fall by my hands, never to rise again."

Unconsciously, Sakura had activated her eyes, allowing all of her true feelings to show. All of the sudden Zetsu looked afraid. Seeing her eyes and feeling such pure unfiltered rage and hatred pour off of her slim body had him shaking in complete terror. No one had ever been able to pull that kind of a reaction out of the plant-like man. Knowing that a small woman, no taller than 5' 4", was able to make him piss himself was beyond anything anyone could have imagined.

"S-s-s-so s-sorry to h-have a-a-angered you, L-lady S-s-sakura. **I did not mean to r-remind a woman of your caliber, of such hurtful m-memories." **Zetsu stuttered, utterly afraid for his life.

"Hmm?" Sakura said, finally coming to her senses. Seeing Zetsu in such a state scared her. How scary was she? How was she able to do _that_ to someone like _him_? "I'm so sorry Zetsu-san" she whispers as she deactivates her Kekkei Genkai. Stepping closer to the man, she reached her hand out to him. Terrified still, he jerked away from her causing himself to stumble and fall to the ground. Shocked, Sakura stepped away from Zetsu. Tears coming to her eyes. _Am I really so terrifying? Maybe I shouldn't be around other people, if I was able to terrify him so. _

**Shut the hell up. You are not that bad. Come on, your anger just…uh, surprised him that's all! **

Shit. Inner trying to cheer me up? I'm in really deep shit aren't I. Taking one last look at Zetsu, I turned on my heel and ran. I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my life, but I couldn't stop. Seeing such fear on the face of a hardened S-class criminal, is almost unthinkable. Only someone with strength and power far _far_ greater than theirs could make such a sight… not some little, weak, pink haired kunoichi. _What did he see when he looked into my eyes? Why was he so afraid?_ These questions whirled around in my head as I ran. Not looking where I was going or even caring, I just ran, as fast and as hard as I can. Which, I will have to admit, was not the smartest idea ever. A fact I learned as I slammed into something hard.

Dropping to the ground I held my head as the world swirled around me. Dizzily I looked around and was greeted by the sight of four sets of legs. Confused I forced myself to look up, and to my horror, my eyes were met with the sight of four extreamly familiar faces. Wide-eyed I tried to back away from the nin, when one of them appeared behind me holding a kunai to my throat.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Where have you been hiding little Sa-ku-ra?" the masked man practically sang. "We have been searching everywhere for our weak, little, missing teammate."

Suddenly pissed beyond belief I just glared at him, metaly killing him in as many sick, and sadistic ways possible. The masked nin stepped forward and reached out to touch the top of my head. I jerked away from him as if his fingers were wrapped in the lightning that he favored.

"Don't you fucking touch me, Kakashi." I growled at him right before my world went black.

"Heh, come on, I have a feeling Sasuke is dying to see our _favorite _member of team 7." He giggled, as he continued to read his little orange book. This was gonna be good. He thought, after all, Sasuke was not known for holding back his anger. Kakashi hummed in glee at the thought of seeing this little pink-haired kunoichi, face the wrath of the new 6th hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Shattered Blossom**

**With Zetsu**

After Sakura had left we finally came back to our senses and left to find that little stream again. We couldn't return to the base smelling like piss and fear. That girl was far more dangerous than we thought. No one had ever affected him in such a way. Once finding the stream Zetsu stripped out of his cloak and stepped into the cool water. He sat down in the water, to clean himself of any remaining filth.

**"We need to tell leader-sama about that **_**woman**_**," said the darker side, otherwise known as Zet.**

"I agree, she would be a very interesting addition to the organization." Agreed Su, the lighter of the two, "though I do not know if she would want to join us. She is a leaf kunoichi." He said as they finished cleaning themselves off.

**"She herself said that, she was forced to flee. Something had to have happened to make her hate that village to such an extreme." **Replied Zet.

Su simply nodded in agreement as they silently dressed. _Base is only a six hour run from here. _Zetsu thought as he sunk into the ground, head full of thoughts about a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

**With Sakura**

When I finally came to, I found myself in a foreign room. The walls were light while the carpeting was a plush midnight black. I had been laying on a full size bed, covered in equally dark blankets. Looking around, I noticed that there was only one other piece of furniture in the room, and that was a very small night stand. Standing on wobbly legs, I forced myself to walk towards the door. Fully intent on finding out just where the hell she was.

Having reached the door, Sakura went to grasp the handle but quickly withdrew her hand, as she had been shocked by the slightest brush against it. Glaring at the door, she pumped chakra into her fist, pulling her hand back. Ready to shatter the door she threw her fist at the offending piece of wood. Only to have her chakra drained the second her skin met the cool wood. She growled in frustration as she turned her fist to the ground. Once again filling her hand with chakra, Sakura punched the ground with her full force. Without a second look at the massive hole she had just created, Sakura jumped down into a rather large dining area.

Having been facing the door she intended to use as an escape route, she had failed to notice the black-haired man that stood behind her.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here. What? You couldn't wait to see me again Sakura? Is that why you decided to destroy my home and fall right into my lap?" The man, asked arrogance dripped off of every word he had said.

Eyes wide Sakura whipped around to come face to face with non-other than the very man she wished to send to the deepest, darkest, and farthest corner of hell with every fiber of her being. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke," She growled with pure unbridled fury in her eyes, "what do you want with me? Why have me dragged back here after being forced to flee? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU BAS—" she was cut off suddenly, as she felt an agonizing pain in her left foot. Glancing down Sakura saw that he had stabbed his katana though the top of her foot. She looked back into Sasuke's eyes with tears of pain in her own. She watched as he simply smirked and started moving the katana back and forth, making sure to do it as slow as he could before he mercilessly ripped the sword from her foot. Which in turn, caused blood to splatter the floor.

"Now, now Sakura. You of all people should know better than to talk back to your superiors. After all, a little slave bitch like you, deserve nothing but the best," He said sarcastically, "You are mine now, remember that Haruno. I can do whatever I wish, whenever I wish." He whispered to her, with a manic glint in his eye. Terrified all she could do was nod in understanding.

**With Zetsu**

Finally we had made it back to the base in Ame. Knowing that the inevitable meeting with leader was coming, Zetsu decided to just get it over with so he could ask about that woman. He ignored the door, and instead appeared out of the ground. Ignoring the large oak desk covered in paper work, Zetsu looked straight at the man seated behind it. He was staring at the paperwork in front of him as if it were the devil himself. The man had bright spiky orange hair, with piercings that covered his face, six across the bridge of his nose, and two snake bites on his bottom lip. Though the man's most noticeable feature was his eyes, they were a light purplish-gray with four black rings. He was the leader of the Akatsuki, otherwise known as Pein.

"Leader-sama, I have completed the mission without any setbacks." Su stated.

"Very well, Zetsu. Did they have the scroll we were looking for?" Pein asked.

"Yes, it is highly guarded though. 150 enemy shinobi guard it, but only a handful shall prove to be a slight challenge." Su said instantly, eager to change the subject to a certain kunoichi.

"Alright, please tell Itachi and Kisame to come here, I will have them retrieve the scroll." He replied without looking up.

"Yes leader-sama. **Now on a different subject, we have a request of you." **Zet so kindly interrupted.

Finally having looked up, Pein was met with the sight of Zetsu, soaking wet. With an eyebrow raised in slight curiosity he motioned for Zetsu to continue.

"Well you see leader-sama, while on th—**oh shut the hell up Su." **The black side snapped at his other self,** "what he was trying to say sir, is that we met a very interesting kunoichi on our way back to the base."** He stated simply.

"Oh? And just why is that of any importance to me?" Pein asked, as he tried to understand why the plant man was soaked to the bone.

**"She was a team-mate of the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and Itachi's younger brother. Though for some reason, she has been chased out of her village." **Replied Zet.

"Mhhm, that is curious, though I still do not understand why that would concern myself or the Akatsuki."

**"She possesses a power, that we feel she does not understand, or even know about yet." **He replied, obviously trying to reason with Pein, "She also happens to have a very… interesting Kekkei Genkai." Su added as an afterthought.

Surprised by this sudden bit of information, Pein looked to Zetsu and simply nodded for him to explain.

"Her eyes, are a lot like your rinnegan leader-sama. **Yes, that woman appears to have a different version of yours however. Instead of the purple/grey color of yours, hers are a more pinkish-red." **Said Zetsu, "Didn't her eyes have little tomoes in them like the sharingan Zet?" Su asked his counterpart.

While ignoring the chatter of the plant-like man, Pein began to think on this new information. After all, having a powerful kunoichi on their side would improve the odds greatly. "What is her name Zetsu?" he asked.

"Sakura **Haruno." **

_Ahh the apprentice of the fifth Hokage, the legendary sannin Tsunade. That changes things. _Pein thought as he went over the possibilities of having such a powerful medic Nin on their side. Smirking to himself Pein looked up at Zetsu and gave his orders. "Change of plans Zetsu. Bring me Hidan and Kakuzu, they will be sent to retrieve Haruno. Do you know her whereabouts?"

"Yes sir, we found that the leaf have captured her."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment Zetsu turned and sunk back into the ground in search of the zombie brothers.

**With Sakura—time skip *3 days later***

_Inner, I don't know how much more of this I can take. The village has shown their true colors, I may not survive another day… _

**Do not worry Sakura, we will get out of this…we have to.**

Before inner could say anything else, the sound of a door opening had snapped her back to attention. When Sakura looked up, she could see more than one figure at the door. Panicked she tried to scoot away from them, only to find herself backed into a wall. Unable to escape she looked at her captors faces. They were ones that she knew very well. Her previous sensei and team-mate, Kakashi Hatake, and Sasuke Uchiha.

They both approached her with a manic glint to their eyes. Having lifted their arms, they revealed the kunais in their hands. She knew what was coming. It had been happening constantly over the last few days. If anyone were to look at her now, they would barely recognize her, if it weren't for her shock of pink hair. Her body was covered in cuts and wounds. There were little chunks of flesh missing, while sections of her skin hung off of her body, large gashes littered her legs and stomach. All of the wounds had been cauterized in a way that would keep her alive, but just barely. She knew this would be the last time she felt the agonizing pain, and betrayal of being tortured by her ex-teammates, and family.

The two men had stepped forward, kunai raised, and began their attack. Sakura's agonizing screams could be heard from one end of the village to the other.

Finally after hours of non-stop torcher the screams ended. The room Sakura had be housed in, was splattered with blood, while her mutilated body lay on the floor…motionless. Kakashi had checked for a pulse and declared her to be dead before he left the room, closely followed by Sasuke.

Laying there barely keeping herself alive, Sakura was welcomed the peace that is death. Though her inner self seemed to have different ideas about their final resting place.

**Sakura, open your eyes. Please, let me take over control. I can get us out of here, to a better place to die. We can show this disgusting ass, pathetic excuse for a village, our final defiance. We will make it outside the gates before we die. Konoha will not be our grave!**

Silently agreeing with inner, Sakura passed her control over to inner. Suddenly her body became filled with strength that she had thought not possible in her mutilated state. Having forced herself to get up, inner ran for the door. Not sensing any chakra in the area inner took her chance and made a run for it. She had managed to get ten feet from the gates before someone noticed her, and when they did, they sounded the alarms. Before long Inner had all of the available shinobi of the leaf village on her tail. Even more determined she forced her body to continue forward.

Before long she came upon a bridge that crossed over the top of a large waterfall. She knew she couldn't keep running, they would capture her before she could get far. The water fall was a beautiful place that she knew. If she were to die here, she could accept the reality of her death. The second she was half way across the bridge inner stopped running and instead went to the railing. Looking down, it was an easy hundred feet, and with her almost nonexistent chakra, she would die the second she hit the plush green earth. Throwing her legs over the railing, inner and Sakura hardened their resolve. They turned to look at the pursuing shinobi and sighed.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I refuse to go back to you and that disgusting excuse of a village. You will not have me." Inner declared in a raspy yet proud voice. They may have broken her body, but they will never break her mind.

With a true smile she let go of the smooth railing and let herself fall. The peace and freedom she could feel was unmeasurable. She was going to die, and she was ready. The moment her body hit the earth, her world went black. All pain and sadness disappeared.

**With Hidan**

I saw the girl jump. I heard the angry screams of the leaf shinobi. Hell, I even saw her destroyed body. But when we approached the area, she was laying there in the grass looking peaceful and serene. I thought she was truly dead, and we had lost the potential recruit. That is until her wounds healed and her eyes slid open. There was so much sadistic and murderous glee in her eyes that I knew she had plans for someone. Seeing such an intense gaze, I instantly pitied the person who had caused her to snap. They would not die a fast and painless death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jashin's Reaper**

**With Sakura-Jashin's Realm**

Her eyes snapped open as she realized the lack of bone crushing pain in her body. _Why is there no pain? _She thought. _Why am I not dead? _

**I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty fucking sure that we are dead. Have you seen where we are? This place is definitely **_**not **_**the bottom of the waterfall.**

_What?_ She replied as she looked at her surroundings, and she had to agree, this definitely was not the waterfall. Sakura found herself in a large throne room. The walls were a deep velvety black covered in blood splatter. The floor was a matching midnight black, though that was hard to tell through the amount of blood and bodies covering it. The room looked like an entire massacre had happened. Rotting corpses lay in piles all around. Chunks of mangled flesh littered the floor, almost floating in the blood pools. When she looked towards the front of the room, she was met with a breath taking sight. There was a large throne made entirely of human bones. Three large pikes shot out of the back of the throne, with a decapitated head mounted on each.

Sitting in the throne was arguably the most handsome man she had ever seen. He looked to be in his early thirties with short messy white hair, and bright glowing red eyes. He wore a simple blood red yukata that was left open in the front to reveal a well-toned and battle worn chest. Scars littered the man's body creating a silver sheen on his skin. There were almost no scars on his face however, only one marred the perfect skin, running from his right eyebrow to half way down his right cheek.

As Sakura admired the man she noticed him watching her with the same intensity, though it was accompanied by a wide sadistic smirk splitting across his face.

"W-who are you?" She whispered, intimidated.

The man just stared at her for a minute before replying in a deep, baritone that almost promised pure cruelty in the form of unimaginable pleasure, "I am known as Jashin." He said as he stood, stepping down to Sakura's level, "and you my child, are my reaper." He whispered in her ear.

Then, before she could say another word, the man kissed her with such passion she felt as if she could just melt into his arms. Smirking as he pulled away from her, she was suddenly overcome with a wave of pure unimaginable agony. She collapsed to the ground unable to scream in pain for her jaw had locked shut in the pain. She felt as if there was something inside of her, literally digging and clawing at her insides. Then just as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. Sakura forced herself up as she gasped for air. Once she had regained her bearings Sakura turned Jashin and gave him such a murderous glare that he had to admit, made him proud.

"What the fuck did you just do to me?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

"I simply gave you the power you will need in order to survive as my reaper." He replied smirking.

That caught her off guard, "Your reaper? What is that? And what do you mean gave me power?" she asked all in one breath.

Chuckling Jashin turned to one of the walls and with a wave from his hand a full body mirror appeared, revealing an absolutely beautiful woman standing next to the man. She looked to be about 5'8" with long silvery-white hair that fell to her ankles. A set of white wolf ears sat atop her head, while a matching white wolf tail hung between her legs. She had pinkish-purple eyes that had four rings surrounding the pupil, with three tomoes in each ring. Her skin was a pale snow white, with a circle and an inverted triangle inside branded into each palm. She wore knee high black combat boots with tiny black leather shorts and what appeared to be a black leather bikini styled top. Though the most noticeable feature of all, was the set of massive silvery-white wings attached to her back.

Wide-eyed Sakura turned to Jashin and asked one very simple question, "Is that really me?"

"Of course it is. You are going to be my reaper. This transformation will simply help you along the way. Here hold up your palms, I will show you how to summon your weapons now." He said while gesturing for her to hold her hands out, palms up.

Sighing she did as she was told while asking, "Alright, what now?"

"Just push chakra into the brands and will your weapons to appear."

Quietly she agreed with what she was told and gently pushed some chakra into her palms, making sure that it was centered directly at the brand. She thought of a weapon appearing into her hand, though what weapon she did not know. Since she had her eyes closed, Sakura did not see anything happen, though she was quite surprised when her fingers wrapped around a smooth, cool surface. When she opened her eyes Sakura was met with the sight of a large double ended body length scythe. It was solid black metal while the blades were solid black that faded into a bright glistening silver. There were six blades in total, three on one end while the other three were on the other end, facing the other direction. Its name was Shirubākuīn, Silver Queen.

She had expected the scythe to way a ton considering its very large size, though to her it felt light as a feather. When she looked up at Jashin, she could've sworn that she saw pride in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared. She thought of the scythe disappearing back into her palm, it disappeared in less than a second. Remembering that Jashin had said _weapons _meaning more than one. Lifting up her other palm she imagined the same thing while adding chakra to the brand. In her hand appeared a large katana. The hilt and guard were both solid black while the sheath was a bright, almost glowing silver. Grasping the hilt firmly, Sakura unsheathed the sword to reveal a solid black blade sharpened to a deadly point. The katana's name was Kuro-hime, the Black Princess. Giving Kuro-hime a few practice swings, she found that she had all of the knowledge that she needed in order to use it efficiently.

Letting the katana return to the brand, Sakura turned to Jashin, and tackled him in a hug. He simply chuckled and returned her hug. Letting Jashin go, Sakura stepped away with a huge grin on her face, "Thank you Jashin. I promise I will make you proud of me!" She exclaimed happily.

"I know you will, though before I send you back, I would like you to know that you can in fact, turn off your transformation. Simply will yourself to change back and it disappear, into the tattoo of wings on your back. Do the same to change back into this form. Now go my child, take the world by the balls and make it your bitch." He said while chuckling to himself, "Make me proud." With that said Sakura fell unconscious once again.

**With Sakura-Real World**

When I opened my eyes, I was filled with energy. I could feel my wounds closing in an instant and all of the pent up rage was right there. The rage instantly became sadistic as I thought of the ways I could get back at the village of the hidden leaf. Suddenly my eyes widened as I realized that someone was leaning over me and staring at my face. I quickly jumped up into a defensive stance. Instantly bringing out Kuro-hime. Lips pulled back into a snarl, I was about to rip this guy's head right from his body. When I noticed that he had his hands up in a form of surrender. Curious, I lower my blade.

The man was tall, probably around 6'4" with silver slicked back hair. He had pinkish-red eyes and very pale skin. The man wore a long black cloak that had red clouds outlined in white printed on it. His cloak was left open in the front to reveal a well-toned chest as well as a small silver pendant hanging around his neck. Upon closer inspection of the pendant I realized that it was the same as the brands on my palms. A circle with an inverted triangle inside, and a missing-nin headband tied loosely around his neck as well.

"What? Like what you see bitch?" He asked smugly.

"As if. Why the hell would I be attracted to an asshole with pink-eye." I replied while growling at him.

"Hahaha I like you pinkie." He said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Before I could reply another man in the same Akatsuki cloak walked up. Turning my head to the man I noticed that he had a mask covering about 90% of his head. All I could see was his eyes, which were solid red, with bright green pupils.

He walked over to the silver-haired man and smacked him over the head. Then he turned to me and began speaking, "Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"So what if I am? What does the Akatsuki want with me?" She asked, once again in a defensive position with Kuro-hime raised to attack.

"We have orders to bring you to Leader-sama. You can either come willingly or we can bring you by force." Said the masked man calmly.

"Alright, I'll go with you and meet this leader person, but, you have to tell me your names first!" I said happily. _The Akatsuki taking an interest in me? FUCK YEA! Now we will have help destroying the leaf, and we get to work on saving them too! _

**Hell yes! We are gonna shake them to the core! **Inner said, while happy dancing.

Laughing at inner's antics I turned my attention back to the two men in front of me just in time to catch the silver-haired one say their names.

"I'm Hidan, and this bastard is my partner Kakuzu." Hidan said while gesturing towards the other man.

"Ahh, I see. The zombie brothers right? Well then, what are you waiting for? Let's get moving!" I replied, before I took off in the direction of Ame.

The two quickly got over their surprise and followed after Sakura. The three ran in silence most of the way, except for the occasional outburst from Hidan. She had long since let Kuro-hime return to the brand and instead brought out her wolf ears and tail. She knew she had succeeded in bringing them out, when she could suddenly hear everything 100 times better than before, and when she noticed the sharp intake of breathe from behind her.

She enjoyed her new abilities, they made her feel pretty badass, not to mention the fact that she could feel raw power flowing through her veins. Both her physical strength and chakra reserves appeared to skyrocket after her encounter with Jashin. For that she was thankful. Now she was just as strong, if not stronger than the nine-tails once was.

After having ran for about six hours at top speed, they arrived at the border of Ame. Sakura thought it was strange seeing the border. On the side they were at, there was not a single drop of rain, the skies were clear, and the sun was shining. Though when you turn and face the border of Ame, it was pouring rain, the sky was filled with thick black rain clouds, and you could not see the sun at all. After the initial shock was gone though, Sakura just plowed forwards.

"Okay pinkie, you need to fucking slow the hell down and let us take the damned lead. You have no fucking idea where you are going." Shouted Hidan, causing her to slow way down.

"Alright, alright. I'll slow down. But can we please hurry? This rain is freezing and I'm tired." She replied grumpily.

"Yea, yea, yea. Just shut it, we're already here anyways." He said, while gesturing to a tall building that appeared to be covered in pipes that made the whole place look rather imposing.

Sakura followed Hidan and Kakuzu into the building, and through a maze of hallways and staircases. To Sakura's relief, not once did they run into any of the other members. Finally they stopped at the end of a very long hallway. In front of them was a large oak door with iron workings holding it together. Hidan knocked a couple times before they heard a low, "Come in."

Sakura followed the two men into the room, and was pleasantly surprised by the interior. The walls were a soft black, while the cabinets and desk were made out of the same oak as the door was. Sitting behind the desk was a man with orange spikey hair, and piercings all over his face. He looked up at their entrance and nodded at Kakuzu, as if to tell him to give his report. She instantly recognized him.

"As you requested Leader-sama, we brought you Sakura Haruno." Stated Kakuzu. While Hidan pushed Sakura in front of them. Forcing her to face the leader.

"I can see that. Thank you Kakuzu, Hidan. You're both dismissed. I would like to speak with Haruno alone." Said Pein. Once the two men left, he turned his gaze on Sakura. Standing he walked around to the other side of his large desk and held out his arms, "Come on, Saku." Was all he said before a ball of pink flew into his arms.

"Nii-san! I missed you so much. I thought for sure I was never going to see you again! And now you're the leader of the Akatsuki? That's amazing Nagato-nii." Said Sakura who was over flowing with happiness. She had found her brother. Yes she knew that the man in front of her, wasn't physically her brother, but the second she saw the body of Yahiko, she knew him instantly.

Chuckling he hugs her back, as she runs on and on about her life after he had made Jiraya take her to the leaf with him. Once the heartwarming reunion was over Nagato looked at his sister. She had become beautiful. Though, the wolf ears and tail were certainly new to him.

"I want you to call me Pein, okay? No one here other than Konan know who I really am. Also I would like to give you this," he said while pulling a box out of his desk. When she took the box and opened it, she was surprised to see her own Akatsuki ring inside. It was a white ring, with a silver background and the kanji for peace on it. "After dinner you can go to Sasori and he will fit you with your new cloak." He stated before sitting back at his desk.

Smiling Sakura turned and left the room. Tracing her steps back through the hallways until she ended up in the living room… Facing seven S-class criminals. Who looked at her with curiosity. She turned to leave, when she ran right smack into what she thought was a wall. Looking up, she was surprised to see Zetsu standing there gazing down at her with sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, hime-s-sama. **We did not meant to bump into you hime-sama."** Zetsu said quietly while he pulled her back up to her feet.

"It's fine Zetsu-san…I'm sorry." She said as she turned and took off into the kitchen with tears in her eyes.

The others turned to Zetsu and before anyone else could say anything, Hidan spoke up, "What the hell did you do to that girl? He looked like she was going to fucking cry!" He shouted before he jumped up and ran after Sakura.

Everyone else left in the living room turned back to Zetsu just as Itachi asked, "It's more like, what did she do to you Zetsu. No one has ever heard you stutter, be respectful to anyone other than Leader-sama, and your black side is _never_ polite."

Shocked at how much Itachi had suddenly spoken, it took several seconds before anyone could reply. Zetsu automatically had everyone's attention as he spoke, "She harbors such pure hatred for the village hidden in the leafs, that she could make even you Itachi, show such strong fear, you will be frozen in place. **Hime-sama, is much **_**much **_**stronger than you think she is." **With that, Zetsu turned and left the room, leaving five stunned Akatsuki to their thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**With Hidan and Sakura**

Sakura sat at the table in the kitchen as she tried to hold back her tears. She had nearly forgotten her last encounter with the strange plant-like man. _Why am I so stupid? I should've known that he wouldn't forget, hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if he hated me after that… oh god. What about the other members? Will they hate me to? What have I gotten myself into, they will never accept me at this rate. Wh—_

**Stop the fucking ranting and look up. You have company.**

After she finally stamped down on her rampaging thoughts, Sakura looked up only to come face to face with the same silver haired man who brought her to this place. A smile split across her face when she noticed the slight worry in his eyes and decided to mess with him, if only to help her feel better.

"What? Never seen a crying woman before?" She said with a sight sneer.

"Naw, I just wanted to fucking see what the hell was wrong with our new member. Obviously not a Jashin damned thing if you're still so fucking spunky." He stated while standing back to his full height.

She simply smirked while her inner self was raging **spunky huh? I'll show you spunky you religious bastard, **"Oh? Well, why don't I show you how fucking _spunky _I am hmm?" Sakura whispered to him with a challenge in her voice.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at her tone. If she thought that she could take him then fine. He will give her exactly what she wants, and crush her. While grinning like the madman he was, Hidan agreed to fight her just as Pein walked into the room.

"Ah I see, well then that takes care of that." Pein stated as immediately turned to leave the room again, stopping only to say one last thing, "Meet me in the training room and we can start."

Confused the two looked at each other and shrugged. Why not they thought, either way, they would get to fight and she could show him the true power of fear. The two nin left the room with Sakura following slightly behind Hidan, as she had never been to the training room yet. She could not wait to show everyone how strong she really was, though she was worried. If she did show them what she was really like, what would happen to her if they feared her just like Zetsu? Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, Sakura realized that they had made it to the training room.

When they walked into the room, Sakura was awed. They were at least a couple hundred feet underground, and yet here was a huge and beautiful forest surrounding a large clearing, perfect for training. With a smile on her face, Sakura bounded through the trees straight for the clearing. There she was met with the sight of all the Akatsuki members sitting there obviously waiting for something. Once Hidan walked into the clearing, Pein stood and beckoned the two over. They stood in front of him only long enough to hear that this was a match to test Sakura's strength and would only end when he said so himself.

The two quickly agreed and jumped back to opposite sides of the clearing. Hidan sank down into a battle ready stance as he pulled his massive scythe off of his back, ready to attack in an instant. With a manic grin that rivaled Hidan's, Sakura pulled off her fingerless gloves and tossed them to the side. In an offensive stance she held out a hand and called out her scythe, making sure to shout its name just for good measure.

The second Shirubākuīn appeared Sakura jerked forward, not allowing Hidan a second to think. He reacted on instinct, just as she wanted. His scythe flew through the air where she had just previously been, he looked up just in time to see her jump off the tip of his blade and soar into the air as she flipped and landed right behind him. She swung her weapon at him with such strength and grace that it looked as if she was one with the scythe. Hidan's eyes widened when he saw her weapon make contact with the ground. The instant the tip of her blade touched the ground a large crater appeared, showing just how much strength she had put behind that attack.

"Damn, I'm still not used to this thing." She grumbled as she lifted her weapon to attack once more. To say the others were surprised would be an understatement. They were in complete shock as they watched this petit little woman create a crater the size of a small house.

With a growl Hidan launched his own attack, bringing his weapon within inches of her body with every swing. With a grin Sakura decided to let him have a free hit. She knew what he was gonna do, after all she was now a Jashinist just like him…if only a little different. The largest blade on his scythe nicked her shoulder and drew blood. Now, she just had to wait. Sakura stood straight with Shirubākuīn at her side and simply watched as Hidan ingested her blood and brought out a pike. Stabbing himself in the side, he let his blood spill onto the floor. He placed the tip of his foot into the growing pool of blood and drew Jashin's mark around himself. She watched as his skin turned black with white markings that looked like bone.

"Well damn, I am soooooo glad I don't have to do that shit. I mean come on, I personally do not like the thought of having to stab _myself _in order to do some stupid ritual. I'm sorry, but that's just wrong." She said in a disgusted voice, while the look on her face and in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. In all honesty, the blood caught her full attention. The second she saw it, something within her snapped. She wanted to feel the blood seep out from between her fingers, feel the flesh tearing, and hear the delicious snap of bone crushing under her grasp. She longed for the feel of guts being pulled out one by one, while she drowned in the ecstasy of her victim's fear.

Everyone noticed the change in Sakura. They could feel the pure sadistic bloodlust practically pouring off of her. Now they were beyond shocked. They instantly understood Zetsu's odd behavior earlier in the day. This woman in front of them could likely put them through the worst possible torcher with a look of sadistic glee on her face. Unable to look away they watched as the cute and petit pink haired woman became truly beautiful, as her pink hair faded to a stunning silvery white and grew down past her calves. She became tall and lean while he clothes molded into something different. Now she was ready to fight, now she was ready to rule.

Sakura opened her eyes just as her wings burst out of her back, pulling her scythe in front of her, she charged. Within seconds Hidan was laying on the ground in pieces. No matter what's happened to him, Hidan doubted that he had ever been cut into such small pieces, and in such a short amount of time no less. Grumbling to himself about stupid women, it took Hidan a couple seconds before he realized that instead of helping to piece him back together, Sakura was on the ground _rolling_ in his blood. Her wings had disappeared by the time she was done. When she stood almost every inch of her was covered in blood.

There was a look of pure insanity across her face, before she changed back into herself. Once her entire appearance was returned to "normal" her eyes cleared. She looked around at all of the blood and body parts strewn everywhere, she started to panic. Almost automatically she dropped to her knees and started to gather the pieces of Hidan. Without her realizing it, her hair was once again back to the long silvery white tresses as her transformed state. While she held the pieces together in the right spots, her hair sewed them. Before long, Hidan was whole again.

Still on her knees, Sakura apologized profusely, "I am so so sorry Hidan. I did not mean to do that to you. Please forgive me I made Mr. Zetsu afraid of me, I can't have you hate me too. I really had no intention of doing that at all, I mean I knew Jashin-sama said I would have a strong bloodlust, but I honestly had no idea that I would do something so—"

"You're amazing. I mean come on, it's not every day that I end up in pieces that small. Besides, I didn't know you're a Jashinist too. That's fucking amazing! Though I didn't think your abilities would be so different from mine." Hidan raved. It was obvious that he was extremely excited.

"Are you sure, I understand if you don't like me anymore." She whispered, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Of course," he said as he bent down to help her up, "I don't lie…unless it's to Kakuzu then I don't stop. Anyways, I forgive you. You are an amazing fighter and a Jashinist too. I can't possibly be mad at you."

Suddenly ecstatic Sakura jumped up and gave him one of the biggest hugs anyone had ever seen. When she finally let him go, she turned and bounced over to tackle Pein.

"Nii-san! Did you see that? He forgave me! I'm awesome, what do you want for dinner? I want ramen! Who here can cook?" she practically screamed, while never letting go of Pein. The others gave her a really confused look as they were all surprised to see someone go from complete badass, to crying and depressed, to happy and goofy in less than ten minutes.

Cautiously Kisame stepped forward and said, "Sorry kitten, no one here is able to cook at all. Itachi is probably our best cook and I'm pretty sure I saw my eggs move the last time he made breakfast." Blatantly ignoring a death glare from said Uchiha.

"Hmmm, well in that case I'll do it! Everyone always loved my cooking…even Duckass Uchiha did." She said with a devious look in her eye, "aaaaanyways, I gotta go cook now, BYE!" she screamed before she took off in the direction of the kitchen.

**With the Akatsuki **

"Is it just me, or did she get stranger over the years," Pein asked no one in particular as he stared in the direction his younger sister had just taken off.

"I know what you mean Pein. She does seem to have changed a lot since she has been gone." Konan replied quietly, still stunned at what just happened.

"Are you sure you guys are related leader-sama?" Kisame asked while mentally trying to figure out how someone could go from cold blooded killer to happy-go-lucky and slightly insane in under five minutes.

"Yes, she is my younger sister by blood. Though it seems she has inherited more of our ancestor's bloodline then myself." Pein said as he turned to the others, "I expect you to treat her the way you would treat each other, she is now no different from any of us."

After that, everyone had quietly left the room. They followed their noses towards the kitchen, where an amazing aroma flowed out into the hallways. As they wandered into the kitchen they were greeted by quite the suprising sight. Sakura stood in front of a counter chopping away at many different kinds of vegetables, while every burner on the stove was on and working. Having heard them enter, Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Would you guys like to clean off the table for me? Dinner will be done in about half an hour." She said happily, while turning back to the food.

With a glance at each other, the guys shrugged and set to work removing the hundreds of take-out containers from the table and floor surrounding it.

30 minutes later, the table was cleared off, the floor was swept clean, and the food was done. With help from the others, Sakura placed all of the food on the table and sat down to wait for everyone. She did not have to wait long before everyone was seated and prepared to dig in.

"Dig in," she announced with a smile on her face.

Ten minutes later, the food was gone and everyone had a satisfied look on their face. Yawning happily, Sakura jumped up and placed her dishes in the sink. Then with a devious grin on her face, she ran up behind the others and smashed her finger to the tip of her nose and screamed, "Nose goes on the dishes!" Everyone just stared at her like she was insane. With a sigh she decided to explain, "the last person to touch their finger to their nose has to do the dishes." She stated happily.

Everyone continued to stare at her until Pein surprised them all my placing his finger to the tip of his nose, "Nose goes." He stated quietly.

After that everyone's hands snapped to their faces, with the last being a very unhappy Deidara. Everyone simply smirked at him as they placed their dishes in the sink and left the room.

"Don't worry Deidara-san, there aren't that many to do," Sakura said as she finished clearing off the table, "If you have any problems, then **to damn bad." **She growled the last part with the promise of death in her voice. Then she happily hummed to herself as she skipped out of the room, intent on finding her new bedroom.


End file.
